Evelynn/Strategy
Skill usage * can excel at pushing a lane by spamming , and allows her to take less damage from minions. ** Using to break can potentially slow two enemies. * Using early game can help your team gank and get first blood. Ganking is essential to her play-style, as she can stealth in undetected, slow a champion and proceed to attack him with autoattacks and abilities. * Leveling up first can lead to a large nuke-from-stealth. * is a good partner for or . Her will help to proc and . * Your can be easily neutralized by s or an early game. Don't be too hasty in attacking early. Take your time, scope out the battle before joining and always watch for anyone carrying stealth reveal items. If possible, aim for the buffed champions ( marked by a shiny pink eye above their head) and try to take them down first. * is an effective roamer. Use to slow enemy champions that overextend and possibly get a kill. This is most effective early game. By roaming, this allows your solo laner to farm minions while keeping the enemy solo back and losing them gold and experience. * is a great scout if the enemy team does not have any or s * is able to set up ganks and provide vision for her team. ** Early game, is able to scout the brush quite efficiently with . * Make sure to use or to break stealth when possible, since an auto-attack slow can be dodged, which ends up in losing stealth without a slow. * Try to target champions who have low base magic resistance (all ranged champions, some melee champions) to maximize the effect of . * You can activate Shadow Walk and activate recall in the fade time to recall while stealthed. * In Dominion, activate Shadow Walk before attempting to capture a turret (right-click while Evelynn is going into stealth). If the enemy approaches, Evelynn would already be stealthed and can make a safe escape. Build usage * One way to play is to build ability power. By doing so, when she attacks an enemy from into - they have already taken a lot of damage. * Items such as early game allow you to gank a lot faster and gain extra kills. * Using in conjunction with , as well as with can lead to heavy damage in a short amount of time, as reduces both armor and magic resistance, and you can deal increased physical damage while maintaining a steady stream of magical damage. * has one of the lowest health capacities in game. Investing in health items will greatly increase her survivability. * Using ' active ability, you can guarantee yourself the ability to enter stealth if used after activating . Recommended builds Countering *An easy way to stop from ganking is to be aware of where she is and to buy . This is best used in common used intersections of the map and in the brush. Unlike , has to get in melee range to attack, and almost as close to slow with any of her abilities. *You can also counter her by using or using your turrets to see her. Take care in using s as the enemy could get an to destroy them. Keep an eye out for Evelynn trying to destroy your wards, since she can't take them out without unstealthing. *Never recall in your turret range when when your health is low. Because of her , Her turret diving capability is very deadly and can sometimes result in your death. will also regain health if she manages to kill you, Allowing her to survive the turret attacks. Category:Champion strategies